


Mistletoe - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost family, Gen, Mistletoe, Sneaky Scott McCall, Sneaky Stiles Stilinski, children matchmaking, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: When a young Stiles and Scott try to play matchmaker on Melissa and the Sheriff...





	Mistletoe - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I always imagine that this is something that the boys would have done when they were younger (pre-teen maybe), but I do always imagine that it would have been Stiles's idea and dragged Scott along (because that's pretty canon behaviour). Really speaks to the level of hope they would have had in getting their folks together from one small thing.
> 
> A/N2: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Christmas family gatherings for a long time had been the Stilinski and McCall households taking turns to host, and ensuring at least one adult would be able to enjoy it all while the other went off to work or pull a double-shift. And the one year that both adults were off at the same time for a precious hour, they got caught under the mistletoe with a young Stiles and Scott watching on with excited eyes as their parents pecked each-other on the lips for one moment. 

The boys tried each year to get them together following that.


End file.
